<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the way home, i'll be warm by 4419blues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344864">all the way home, i'll be warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419blues/pseuds/4419blues'>4419blues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Slice of Life, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), and felix being very creative, just seunglix being soft thats it, seunglix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419blues/pseuds/4419blues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seungmin has two main thoughts for the night:</p><p>1) where are his socks?; and<br/>2) what the hell is up with felix's mind sometimes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all the way home, i'll be warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://twitter.com/interludehan/status/1337414299078119426">twitter</a> actually saw this first but i made some <i> very </i> minor revisions :] i truly forgot to post this for christmas because i was preoccupied with my hyunin one (which i also didn't get to finish before christmas so off to the bin it goes... or not). <a href="https://twitter.com/seunglixficfest">seunglix fic fest</a> held a little challenge earlier this month and i got the idea from them ^^ please anticipate this fest !!</p><p>anyway, belated merry christmas if u celebrate it and here's cuddly bfs seunglix for u !!</p><p>prompt: socks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin lifts himself up from his swivel chair, the cushion all too familiar with his figure already upon hours and hours of him sitting on it so he can revamp his artfolio. He glances at the digital clock on his desk with droopy eyelids, the neon numbers of <em> 10:22 pm </em> giving his monochromatic office space a modest touch of green. He decides to call it a day. </p><p> </p><p>He rubs his palms together, chips of paint falling off from his hand like snowflakes as they succumb to friction. It hasn't been a week since the first snow yet his every breath feels nothing but icy. The drop in the temperature is hard to ignore now— this year's winter is not as lenient as it was a year ago. With freezing arms (despite wearing a knitted vest over his <em> also knitted </em> sweater), he skips towards the bedside drawer, eager to give his soles additional warmth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But the drawer is empty. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Confusion washes over Seungmin as he stares at the space where his socks used to be. Where the hell did they go? <em> Maybe Felix rearranged their garments. </em> </p><p> </p><p>So he opens another drawer box. And another. <em> And another. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All empty. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin plops himself onto the pastel blue bedroom carpet in defeat, still as perplexed as earlier, except this time his feet are half a degree Celsius colder.</p><p> </p><p>There's no way they ran out of socks— he's certain that he did the laundry two days ago. He even ironed his favorite ones before folding them neatly. Even if he won't do the laundry for the next few weeks, it's still not possible for him to be "sock-deprived" since they have more pairs than the ornaments on their newly-assembled Christmas tr–</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, the weather outside is frightful~ but the fire is so delightful~" </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Seungmin chuckles at the familiar sing-songy voice coming from the living room, high on Christmas spirit, accompanying the faint sound of <em> Let It Snow </em> playing from (perhaps) their Moomin light-up bluetooth speaker. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "And since we've no place to go~ let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~" </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The singing doesn't cease. In fact, it only gets louder by the second. Seungmin expected this, though, since <em>Felix is a sucker for Christmas songs</em>. He assumes the older must've gotten it from Hyunjin— his former roommate during their college days and their mutual friend. That man is notorious for blasting Christmas songs on a daily basis once calendars are flipped to December.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, as much Seungmin is a sucker for Felix's Christmas endeavors, <em>he is also a sucker for scaring the shit out of the latter. </em></p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, the youngest of them cautiously tiptoes in the hallway (now with fluffy slippers on), his smile and aura exuding nothing but mischief. Little did he know, he’s gonna be the one who will be in for a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Lixie, what are they doing there?!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh <em> shit! </em> " Felix turns his head around, his hand clutching his chest. "Minnie, I beg you to not scare me like tha– <em> ah. Yeah </em> ." Felix laughs at the confounded expression on Seungmin's face. The former smoothens his beige cardigan that had slightly ridden up as he beams at his boyfriend. He gestures at his <em> artwork </em> by stretching his arms and wiggling his hands. "Merry Christmas! Close your mouth, please."</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, I swear I mean this in the nicest way possible but are you <em> out of your mind? </em>" Just a couple of feet away from Seungmin is their 6-feet-tall Christmas tree surrounded by fairy lights blinking rhythmically. It's normal looking for the most part until you inspect the ornaments. He now knows the culprit behind the empty drawers. "Why are my socks there?!"</p><p> </p><p>Felix rolls his eyes as he tries to stifle a laughter. He shakes his head mockingly before calling Seungmin over. "Excuse you, my socks are here too."</p><p> </p><p>"Still…" Seungmin trails off as he stands beside Felix, his eyes scanning the tree. His favorite pair, the one with shiba inu dog ears peeking out of the cuffs, sits comfortably near the top. Felix searches for Seungmin's reaction, his bottom lip worried between his pearly teeth. A few moments later, a deafening laugh envelopes the room— it isn’t Felix’s.</p><p> </p><p>"Why. Are. You. Laughing?" Felix whines as he nuzzles his head on Seungmin's shaking shoulder. Squirms came out of the latter's mouth, prompting Felix to tickle him more. </p><p> </p><p>"Enough… <em> enough. </em>" Seungmin breathlessly speaks as he pushes the blond head away. Felix eventually halts his actions. To compensate for the loss of extra body warmth, the freckled man circles his arms around Seungmin’s waist, pulling him closer to his side. Seungmin hums. “Okay, what compelled you to do this? Didn’t we buy ornaments yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know we did. But look, do you think Santa will be able to put gifts inside those glittery baubles, pine cones, poinsettias, or candy canes?” Seungmin stays silent. “Yeah, I thought not, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not my concern…” Seungmin shakes his head, trying to mask his enamored smile— his boyfriend is such a kid at heart despite them being just of the same age. “What stunned me into silence is that you still believe in Santa Claus.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about it?!” Felix huffs as he kicks the excess red ribbon beneath his feet. “Is it wrong now?”</p><p> </p><p>"How old are you? 5?" Seungmin cackles, causing Felix to nudge his rib cage. “Oh my God, <em> ouch! </em> No violence in this household!”</p><p> </p><p>“Be thankful I love you…” Felix mutters under his breath, to which Seungmin responds with an “<em> I’m glad then.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Seungmin does a once-over at the tree again, this time with a new question in mind. “But why all socks and no other Christmas stuff?” Felix sighs at Seungmin’s direction, the steam mingling with the wintry air. “Why are you looking at me like I should know the answer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what Santa does to socks on display during Christmas day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… <em> And then? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Felix slaps his forehead. “Duh, more socks, more gifts?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. Right. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’m warming up to the idea.” Seungmin giggles as he leaves a light kiss on Felix’s temple, silently thanking the heavens for making him a few inches taller than the older. “But Lix, you’re cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-really?” Felix raises his eyebrows at Seungmin as if he just said something absurd.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness, you’re chattering.” Seungmin pulls Felix towards their gray sofa, ignoring the latter’s protests. “Come here with me, cuddlebug.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes crinkle, obviously elated with the idea of cuddling with the person he cherishes the most. After all, it’s not Seungmin who initiates skinships most of the time. He snuggles close to Seungmin’s side as the younger breathes out on his palms. Seungmin then wraps Felix’s feet with his hands. “The hell… they’re so cold.” Seungmin drapes a blanket over Felix before standing up, making the older wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“Minnie…” Felix whines upon seeing two orange socks (with illustrations of tabby cats) on Seungmin’s hands which were once dangling from one of the branches.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I let you freeze to death?” Seungmin murmurs as he slips under the blanket to search for Felix’s feet. “You gotta wear these.” Felix initially wanted to protest at the idea but the feeling of coldness overpowered his stubbornness. If it were any other time, he would’ve refused.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what…” Felix speaks while leaning his head on Seungmin’s chest, content with how his body temperature is rising again. “I’m actually starting to think the socks decoration was stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, why would you say that?” Seungmin replies as he draws stars on the sleeves of Felix’s cardigan. “It was actually very witty and you made me laugh, too.” Felix closes his eyes. “Also…”</p><p> </p><p>“Also what?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin pulls the blanket over their heads, a placid smile dancing on his face. Felix pries his already heavy eyelids open for a second to anticipate whatever Seungmin has to say, Michael Bublé's <em> Santa Baby </em>lulling him to sleep. Seungmin presses a lingering kiss on Felix's forehead before closing his eyes as well. “We wouldn’t have been cuddling this close if you left some socks in our drawer.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/interludehan">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>